


Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

by hurryupsnufkin



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, blowjob, i don’t fuckin know what to put in here ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupsnufkin/pseuds/hurryupsnufkin
Summary: “I’m afraid I always believe what people are telling me, and I’m quite hurt when I find that they’ve been fibbing or having fun at my expense. When I exaggerate, I even believe myself!”-The Memoirs of MoominpappaThe Joxter plays with Moominpappa’s gullible nature.





	Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a writer (at least of fiction) so this is really terrible lol. The pacing is super quick and it might be repetitive in a bad way and all sorts of other stuff but maybe someone will get some enjoyment out of it? Maybe?
> 
> If you want some good moomin smut (or some good writing in general), I suggest checking out g0ryllama’s works! I never would’ve gotten into Moomin smut if it weren’t for their wonderful writing <3
> 
> Moominpappa is called “Moomin” in this since it’s set in the Oshun Oxtra days. Also, I’m a big ol’ virgin and don’t have a dick so uhhh I didn’t really go into too much detail in some areas (especially since they’re fantasy creatures) but hopefully it all seems ok? They probably needed more foreplay but the Joxter was VERY ready xD

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

The Joxter squeezed his eyes tighter together and groaned.

“Joxter! Get your lazy arse off my bed _now!_”

The familiar muffled voice made the corner of the mumrik’s mouth twitch upwards. Ah, he must’ve fallen asleep on Moomin’s bed again. No wonder he felt so blissfully comfortable. Still, he made no effort to respond.

He heard an exasperated sigh from the other side of the door, before it creaked open to reveal an annoyed Moomin glaring at him, hands on his hips.

The Joxter opened one eye slowly, as if it took up all his energy to do so. “G’morning.” he mumbled, partly into the soft sheets he lay upon.

“Morning!? It’s the afternoon! Get up, Hodgkins needs you to peel the potatoes for dinner. Have you even had lunch yet!?” The white troll stared at him incredulously, though the mumrik knew the pink blush on his snout did not just stem from his anger.

The catlike man shifted slightly so the curve of his buttocks stuck out more; the way the other’s chocolate eyes ate the image up hungrily before darting back to his face told him he was successful. Oh, how easy it is to work a moomin up.

“I ate a rat before. Hunting the darned thing tired me out.” He yawned as if to emphasise this.

Moomin gave him a look of disgust before rolling his eyes. “Well, you’ve had a nap now, so surely you’ve got enough energy back to peel some potatoes.”

“Oh, but don’t you see, my dear Moomin, such a gruelling task may turn out to be really harmful... I met a fellow once who had to wash the dishes every single day until he scrubbed all the fur and skin off his paws, and when he had finally earned enough to retire, a tree fell on him during a great storm.”

The Joxter watched Moomin’s expressions of bewilderment to slight disbelief to horror as he told this fabrication, the end of his tail flicking playfully on the bed covers as he tried to contain his amusement with a neutral expression.

“I- but- what- how-“ Moomin spluttered and stumbled over his thoughts as he tried to make sense of what he’d just heard. “What does that even have to do with- I don’t-“

“You wouldn’t want a similar fate to befall me, would you?” The tale-weaver absentmindedly cleaned his paw with his tongue, partly to keep himself from laughing, partly to show off what the pink organ was capable of.

Moomin watched the lapping movements with a furrowed brow. “Well, no, of course not, but- argh!” He threw his arms into the air. “Nevermind! You’ve confused me now, I suppose I’ll just have to peel them myself on top of my own chores.” And he stormed out in a fluster, shutting the door behind him.

The mumrik finally let a guffaw of laughter burst out of him and he clutched the bedsheets as he shook with merriment. It was too much fun winding the gullible troll up, not to mention how adorably flustered he became. Eventually, the Joxter calmed down and settled back into the comfiness of the bed, breathing in the smell of his friend and purring as he drifted back into a well-deserved slumber.

\- - -

Later that evening, after watching the stars from the Muddler’s coffee tin, the Joxter decided that he was bored. The Muddler had long since fallen asleep, and he was snoring so endearingly that the Joxter slinked off into Moomin’s room to annoy him instead.

He found the troll reclining on his back, reading a book he held in front of him. His friend silently padded over to the bed and climbed onto his velvety white lap. Apart from his paws subtly tensing around the book, Moomin showed no reaction, causing the other man to frown and pull the book down so he could see his face.

Moomin rolled his eyes and sighed. “What do you want?” his tone was short and peeved.

“I’m booored.” The mumrik sang, pulling the book down further and eventually prying it out of the other’s paws before tossing it to the floor.

“And?” Moomin crossed his arms, glaring at the other, although a blush was beginning to creep onto his face.

“And I want to _play._” Purred his crew-mate, caressing a fuzzy arm with his claws whilst playing with one of Moomin’s ears with his other paw.

Moomin grabbed the mumrik’s wrists, forcing them into his lap before folding his own arms again and looking away from him dramatically. “No, I’m too upset with you.”

The other man’s tail flicked playfully; being forbidden to do something sent a jolt of energy through him and he was excited to figure out how to worm his way out of his friend’s wrath and pull them into a better mood, as if he were figuring out how to pull a particularly stuck park sign out of the ground. “Why?” He pouted.

“Hodgkins told me that what you said earlier - about that fellow and the tree - was a complete fib.”

A small smile formed on the accused’s mouth as he silently appreciated how cute Moomin was when his pride had been hurt. “And you believe Hodgkins over me?”

“Of course I do! Hodgkins would never lie like that!”

“But he hasn’t been on my travels with me, has he? He hasn’t seen what I’ve seen, heard what I’ve heard...” the Joxter gently unravelled his friend’s arms, taking his paws in his own.

“N-no, I suppose not,” the troll’s expression softened yet he still looked away, at the floor. The Joxter loved when he played hard-to-get. “But you were clearly just trying to get out of doing your chores. And it worked!”

The mumrik chuckled. “I’m sorry, Moomin, truly I am. I was just having some fun.” He wouldn’t usually apologise this early, but he was feeling particularly impatient.

Moomin sighed and turned his head to face the other, his chestnut eyes darkening to match the sultry expression of his partner’s azure gaze.

“Want to know what else I heard on my travels?” The blue-eyed man asked in a hushed tone, sliding his paws up the other’s arms slowly.

“What?” Moomin breathed.

“Apparently, if you kiss a mumrik, it adds another year to your life.” Their faces inched closer.

“That’s not true.”

“Oh yeah? How do you know if you haven’t tested it?”

“If that’s true, I must be immortal by now.” Moomin mumbled as the other lifted his snout and their lips locked, the initial tenderness quickly fading into desperation as the mumrik clawed at soft white shoulders and the troll dug his own into the other’s slender waist. He moaned, opening his mouth to invite the other’s tongue inside, delighting in the intimate closeness of it as their paws grabbed at each other’s bodies the way young lovers do.

The mumrik purred into his friend’s mouth, the vibrations sending the troll’s excitement down to his groin like electricity running through a wire; like someone sending a coded telegram to their sweetheart. The Joxter seemed to receive this message almost instantly as he moaned and ground onto Moomin’s now-exposed cock, pressing their bodies closer together.

Their lips finally parted and they gasped for air, Moomin helping to take the other’s vest off. “Help me get these pants off, too - they feel like they’re on fire,” the mumrik panted, paws travelling to his waistband.

To his dismay, however, two white paws wrapped around his wrists to stop him. “That’s what you get for being a liar.” The troll warned in a voice that seemed coated in dark chocolate, sending shivers down the other’s spine.

The troll grabbed his waist again, sharing another passionate kiss before pulling apart and lifting the other man off of himself and onto the floor next to the bed, the mumrik landing on his knees knowingly. Despite still itching to remove his pants, he grinned at how quickly the troll had shifted from disinterested to dominant.

Moomin sat on the edge of the bed and traced a claw down the other’s cheek and along his bottom lip as the mumrik held the wet member in front of him. The troll moved his own paw to grasp the mess of dark hair and let his other ball up the bedsheets as he felt the Joxter’s catlike tongue travel up his length, making his hips slightly buck forward in longing for _more._

The mumrik licked a few more times, tongue flicking expertly when it reached the tip, causing the troll to throw his head back and cry out a breathy “_fuck!_” as pleasure coursed through him. Despite his own dick twitching to be touched, the Joxter smirked at the effect he had on his friend, and let the white paw in his hair gently push his head down as he opened his mouth to receive the well-endowed troll.

Once again, the Joxter purred, impressively taking the majority of the length in his mouth, feeling his backdoor entrance widen as he imagined how good it would feel to be properly inside him. Still, this was also enjoyable, his tongue continuing to lap and rub against the troll’s beautiful cock. By this point, Moomin was becoming more and more undone, twisting the dark hair in his paw, panting heavily, moaning sweet (and not-so-sweet) nothings. Peeking up at him and seeing him in such a vulnerable state, the Joxter felt more spurred on to show his love for his friend through the passionate way he sucked, treasuring every inch of it he came into contact with and delighting in the taste of the pre-cum.

Eventually, he pulled apart, a trail of fluid keeping the two connected for a moment longer before the mumrik stood up and began taking his pants off. Moomin just stared at himhungrily and lovingly, his paws resting on the bed, chest heaving, cock twitching. Once the other’s pants were off and thrown aside, the troll wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer as he nuzzled and planted kisses along his stomach, until the prodding he felt against him reminded him of the task at hand.

Suddenly, he stood up and flipped the other around, a surprised whimper escaping the mumrik’s lips as he was somehow quickly bent over the bed on his knees.

“Jeez, Jox, you’re so wide already.” Moomin murmured appreciatively, stroking himself to coat his fingers in fluid before entering two into his partner, whose body tensed in the pleasurable shock of finally being attended to. His backside pushed up into the fingers as Moomin continued to slide them in and out steadily, a third one joining in at some point. The Joxter’s tail caressed Moomin’s face and arms and shoulders with a mind of its own as the man himself purred.

Eventually, neither man could resist the pull to be together any longer, and Moomin removed his fingers, instead using them to guide his cock to the mumrik’s invitingly wet and fleshy entrance, pushing the tip in as he gripped his hips with his paws.

“Please, Moomin- _fuck me!_” The Joxter whined in desperation, and it was all the motivation the other needed to thrust into his partner, both of them crying out as the overwhelming pleasure and closeness of being connected filled their insides.

After a beat of bathing in pure bliss and intimacy, Moomin slowly dragged his member out again, relishing the slight resistance of the walls surrounding him. He went back and forth at this steady pace for a while then began to speed up, encouraged by the Joxter’s pleased noises.

The mumrik thought he’d never felt so full and alive and _definitely not bored_ as his friend’s thick cock pumped into him, the acceleration in pace matching the increase in their pleasure.

Having already been sent close to the edge by the Joxter’s tongue, Moomin was close to climax first, gripping onto his partner’s hips for dear life and squeezing his eyes shut, pounding into him rapidly now.

“Oh, J-Joxter!” He sputtered the name as he released his load into the mumrik’s destroyed ass, body convulsing as he flopped over him slightly, panting as the mumrik cried out in reaction to the warm feeling of being filled like a pie. The troll slid out carefully, something satisfyingly attractive about watching his own juices drip out of his partner’s wrecked body. _His beautiful, handsome body, _thought moomin as he planted a kiss on one of his butt cheeks.

He moved to kneel onto the floor as the mumrik sat on the edge of the bed; a reversal of their previous positions. The Joxter had been stroking himself since the other’s climax, and as he finished himself off he held the troll’s snout in his other paw, calling his name as he cummed onto his face, the orgasm feeling extra blissful as he felt it in both his cock and his sensitive prostate. Moomin eagerly licked the fluid off of both his own and his partner’s paws, and they somehow ended up kissing again as they moved to lie down on the bed together.

Purring contentedly, the Joxter cuddled into the velvet fur of his friend. Moomin smiled at his sleeping form rather sadly, and whispered something rather silly, before closing his eyes.


End file.
